culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A Time to Kill (1996 film)
| screenplay = Akiva Goldsman | producer = | starring = | music = Elliot Goldenthal | editing = William Steinkamp | cinematography = Peter Menzies Jr. | studio = Regency Enterprises | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 149 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $152 million }} 'A Time to Kill' is a 1996 American crime drama film adaptation of John Grisham's 1989 novel of the same name, directed by Joel Schumacher. Sandra Bullock, Samuel L. Jackson, Matthew McConaughey, and Kevin Spacey star, with Oliver Platt, Ashley Judd, Kiefer and Donald Sutherland, and Patrick McGoohan appearing in supporting roles. Set in Canton, Mississippi, the film involves the rape of a young girl, the arrest of the rapists, their subsequent murder by the girl's father, and the father's trial for murder. The film was a critical and commercial success, making $152 million at the worldwide box office.[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=timetokill.htm ''A Time to Kill at Box Office Mojo''] Plot In Canton, Mississippi, two white supremacists, Billy Ray Cobb and Pete Willard, kidnap a ten-year-old black girl named Tonya. They violently rape and beat her and dump her in a nearby river after a failed attempt to hang her; she survives, and the men are arrested. Tonya's father, Carl Lee Hailey, contacts Jake Brigance, a white lawyer. Brigance admits the possibility that the rapists will walk free. Carl Lee goes to the county courthouse and opens fire with an automatic rifle, killing both rapists and unintentionally injuring Deputy Looney. Carl Lee is arrested. Brigance agrees to defend Carl Lee. The rape and subsequent revenge killing gain national media attention. The district attorney, Rufus Buckley, decides to seek the death penalty, and presiding Judge Omar Noose denies Brigance a change of venue. Brigance seeks help from his defense team: law student Ellen Roark, close friend Harry Rex Vonner, and former mentor and long-time activist Lucien Wilbanks, a once-great civil rights lawyer. The Ku Klux Klan begins to organize in the area. Klansman Freddie Lee Cobb - Billy Ray's brother - targets Brigance, burning a cross on his lawn and threatening his wife and daughter. When Brigance refuses to back down, Cobb kidnaps and assaults Roark. The presiding judge refuses Brigance's request for a change of venue to a more ethnically diverse county, meaning that Carl Lee will have an all-white jury. Dispirited, Brigance tells Carl Lee that there is little hope for an acquittal. Carl Lee replies that he had chosen him as an attorney because even a racist jury would listen to a white man; as "one of the bad guys", he has an influence that a black man will never have. During closing arguments, a deeply shaken Brigance tells the jury to close their eyes and listen to a story. He describes, in slow and painful detail, the rape of a 10-year-old girl, recalling the story of Tonya's rape. He then asks the jury, in his final comment, to "now imagine she's white." After deliberation, a black child runs out of the courthouse and screams, "He's innocent!" Jubilation ensues amongst the supporters outside. The Klan, enraged, begins yelling in anger. Meanwhile Sheriff Ozzie Walls manages to arrest Freddie Lee for his crimes, as well as a corrupted deputy that was by Freddie's side. Brigance brings his wife and daughter to a family cookout at Carl Lee's house to celebrate his freedom. Cast * Sandra Bullock as Ellen Roark * Samuel L. Jackson as Carl Lee Hailey * Matthew McConaughey as Jake Brigance * Kevin Spacey as Rufus Buckley * Brenda Fricker as Ethel Twitty * Oliver Platt as Harry Rex Vonner * Charles S. Dutton as Ozzie Walls * Ashley Judd as Carla Brigance * Patrick McGoohan as Judge Omar Noose * Kiefer Sutherland as Freddie Lee Cobb * Donald Sutherland as Lucien Wilbanks * John Diehl as Tim Nunley * Doug Hutchison as James Louis "Pete" Willard * Nicky Katt as Billy Ray Cobb * Chris Cooper as Dwayne Looney * Anthony Heald as Dr. Wilbert Rodeheaver * Kurtwood Smith as Stump Sisson * Rae'Ven Larrymore Kelly as Tonya Hailey * M. Emmet Walsh as Dr. Willard Tyrell Bass Reception Box office performance According to Boxofficemojo.com, the movie performed well, earning over $108 million domestically. Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics, earning a 67% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 51 reviews,A Time to Kill Movie Reviews, Pictures – Rotten Tomatoes a critical consensus reading: "Overlong and superficial, A Time to Kill nonetheless succeeds on the strength of its skillful craftsmanship and top-notch performances". It has a score of 54 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 21 reviews.A Time to Kill Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More at Metacritic Roger Ebert gave the film three stars out of four, saying: "I was absorbed by A Time to Kill, and found the performances strong and convincing," and added that "this is the best of the film versions of Grisham novels, I think, and it has been directed with skill by Joel Schumacher." The film was not without its detractors, however. Anthony Puccinelli gave the film one star, calling it "worthless" and remarking: "A Time to Kill argues for vigilantism but disguises its message by making the vigilante black, allowing viewers to think their blood lust and thirst for revenge is actually empathy for the oppressed."Chicago Reader Peter Travers felt that "they and screenwriter [[Akiva Goldsman]] crammed in too much," adding, "This distracts from the heart of the picture, which is in the bond between Carl Lee (the brilliant L. Jackson is quietly devastating) and Jake, a husband and father who knows he, too, would have shot anyone who raped his little girl." Gene Siskel remarked it was "An overwrought, contrived courtroom thriller", "cornball" and concluded "This story has been recycled out of countless better movies." Grisham enjoyed the film, remarking: "When all was said and done I was happy with it, happy we were able to find a kid like Matthew McConaughey. It wasn't a great movie, but it was a good one.""Grisham v. Grisham: John Grisham issues judgment on ALL his novels" Tina Jordan, Entertainment Weekly, Feb 13, 2004 Reaction in France In France, the film has been the subject of much controversy. Critics have accused the movie of making an apology for the death penalty and right of self-defense. A question mark was added at the end of the title ("Le Droit de tuer ?"/"The Right to Kill ?"Le Droit de tuer ? (1996) – AlloCinéA time to kill – Cinémathèque française ) so as not to shock the audience. Amnesty International France uses the word "disturbing" when referring to the film in one of its documents. Les Inrockuptibles described the film as "nauseating", "stinking", almost "fascist", with a script "ultra-populist" that makes you want to "vomit".Les Inrocks : Le Droit de tuer ? Libération criticized the script, calling it "extremely dirty": the movie, says the newspaper, "militates in favour of the black cause only to legitimize, after many plot buckles (resurrection of the Ku Klux Klan, the deceits of court, threats of many kinds) the mentally ill gesture of the avenging father". According to Libération, the movie "justifies the indefensible" with a "dripping sentimentalism".CINEMA. Sur fond de conflit racial et d'autodéfense, un «Droit de – Libération Accolades * Golden Globe – Best Supporting Actor – Samuel L. Jackson – Nominated * NAACP Image Award - Outstanding Motion Picture - Won * NAACP Image Award – Best Supporting Actor in a film – Samuel L. Jackson – Nominated * Blockbuster Entertainment Award – Favorite Actress – Suspense – Sandra Bullock – Won * MTV Movie Awards – Best Female Performance – Sandra Bullock – Nominated * MTV Movie Awards – Best Breakthrough Performance – Matthew McConaughey – Won * Razzie Award – Worst Written Film Grossing Over $100 Million – Akiva Goldsman – Nominated * Stinkers Bad Movie Awards – Worst Supporting Actress – Brenda Fricker – Nominated The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Courtroom Drama Film Soundtrack Elliot Goldenthal scored the film. AllMusic gave the soundtrack two and a half stars out of five, commenting that it "doesn't work particularly well when it's separated from the film itself." # "Defile and Lament" – 2:33 # "Consolation" – 2:23 # "Justice Wheel" – 0:46 # "Pavane for Solace" – 2:29 # "Abduction" – 2:58 # "An Asurrendering" – 1:35 # "Pavane for Loss" – 1:07 # "Take My Hand, Precious Lord" / "Retribution" by The Jones Sisters – 6:50 # "Torch and Hood" – 2:02 # "Pressing Judgement" – 1:29 # "White Sheet" – 2:38 # "Pavane for Solace" (piano solo) – 2:06 # "Verdict Fanfare" (For Aaron) – 4:03 # "Take My Hand, Precious Lord" by Cissy Houston – 4:03 Credits *Music composed by Elliot Goldenthal (except 8 and 14) *Music produced by Matthias Gohl *Orchestrated by Robert Elhai and Elliot Goldenthal *Conducted by Jonathan Sheffer *Recorded and mixed by Joel Iwataki *Electronic music produced by Richard Martinez *Additional orchestrations by Deniz Hughes See also * Jury nullification * Vigilante film * Trial movies References External links * * * * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s crime drama films Category:American films Category:American legal films Category:American legal drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:Courtroom films Category:Films about child sexual abuse Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Films about capital punishment Category:Films about human rights Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films about racism Category:Films based on works by John Grisham Category:Films directed by Joel Schumacher Category:Films set in Mississippi Category:Films shot in Mississippi Category:Legal films Category:Rape in film Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Screenplays by Akiva Goldsman Category:Vigilante films Category:Warner Bros. films